livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
351:1 -- LDWb
culled from FB LDW page Magpie Ragtag's report Encountered a goblin settlement not far from the newly cleared farmland just to the south. It turns out they were the ones who kidnapped the workers reported missing not long ago. We managed to recover four of the missing people, the others were not so fortunate. Around 20 goblins were killed, however the majority are still alive. With me leading the team through a hidden underground entrance, we were able to infiltrate the goblin lair without having to slaughter the entire lot. However, these remaining goblins must be dealt with in some way. We found evidence that humans and elves have been to this new continent BEFORE the recent discovery. Perhaps these goblins could be useful allies were we to attempt a diplomatic mission. We have shown that we are not to be messed with. This could be enough to gain their cooperation. If anyone else collects any further evidence of empire inhabitants elsewhere on the island, please share this information. Thank you, Magpie Ragtag: Acquirer-of-goods-by-entirely-legal-means-honest. Goblin Hunting Parties Ash-hammer's (dwarf fighter) account of the farmer rescue mission. (True to his perspective.) Six adventurers set out from Whitmouth in search of missing farmers. Magpie (the halfling thief) spotted a large, human sized, trap. (N.B Not the only trap we came across, the forest seems to be riddled with the craven things.) I immediately sprung the trap with a swing of my hammer, as our intention was to ambush who ever would come to investigate said trap. However as Cai (elf ranger) tried to wrestle my hammer from me (for no more reason than elf trickery) I did not set the alarm off. Instead I rang the bell with my hands to draw attention, we all began to hide. Dagoliir, (elf bard) Magpie, and I hid successfully. Cai ran off into the bush, while Xeno (human wizard) and Elise (human cleric) stood perplexed in plain sight. I leapt from hiding and gave Elise my spot to conceal her. This left Xeno and I completely exposed, as six Goblins ran down the trail straight at us. Elise, obviously feeling guilty for our swap in locale, rushed to my aid. However, she promptly tripped and her shield skidded along the ground. The Goblins engaged us, while my hammer laid into them, Dagoliir and Magpie fired arrow after arrow and we felled the lot. Cai came out of the bush after dealing with Goblins of his own. Dagoliir had just sang my bruises away (not too bad for an elf this one) when we heard three separate hunting horns around us. The elves were sure they were elven. So we rushed towards one of the horns, and it turned out to a wolf mounted Goblin hunting pack with an elf's horn. I instantly felled a tree for cover, as the elves and the halfling scrambled up trunks or into cover. Xeno conjures some juggling hedgehogs, and gets his staff broken. Magpie is having a hide, while Cai is fighting a goblin toe to toe with his bow. Regardless we defended the position well, fought off the wolves (which turned on their riders if we knocked them off) and I leapt over the barricade and became a dwarven meteorite coming down on top of the goblin horn blower. I left a crater and a sticky red mess. Turning about I see the last goblin giving Elise a hard time, so end over end I throw my hammer to help her-but my hammer only went as far as the fallen tree. Battle, concluded I see a goblin necromancer with an arrow in his face. I search him, find a nice new staff to replace Xeno's broken one and a few pretty gems for me. Cai meanwhile has picked up my hammer and won't return it. The pointy-eared bastard even tried to ransom it back to me! Magpie is calling finders keeps, stupid halfling forgot I stopped him being thrown overboard on the ship here. Damn elf just got me so mad I try to whack him in the head with the goblin staff. Magpie tried to stop me and fell down another goblin trap (deep pit) and Elise too gets in my way. Sure enough I tumble over and follow Magpie down the pit. Knowing underground places quite well I conclude one way to be an exit, and the other to lead to a goblin den. The rest of our group followed us down. Cai returned my hammer, but not before taking all my trophies off it (the ears of elven slavers who I'd been hunting down). At this point we're really torn. Elise needs a break to prepare her spells, while the others are adamant we go into the goblin den. I sit with Elise while she meditates, after an hour the others come back with some of the farmers. Not many goblins down that way after all-mainly goblin whelps that Xeno killed, and some souls he'd claimed for himself. We all went back to town undisturbed, although there's definitely a strong goblin presence in those woods and we didn't cross any form of high up leadership. There's got to be a pissed off Goblin chieftain out there who has more goblin hunting packs, necromancers, and some dead baby gobs. Whitmouth's guard better have some patrols out-those farmers will need them. Category:Actual Play